Sith Rising: Awakening
by Shawn1993
Summary: Hundreds of years since the Battle of Yavin, yet another war begins. Being fed up, Master Shawn Hyven decides to take action against the Sith, starting with his own brother. What awaits him is dark... something from the past has found it's way to him.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

KESH, OUTER RIM

THREE STANDARD MONTHS AGO

Atop the stone stairs that lay in the Circle of the city Tahv, was the glass room in which held the Circle of Lords. The Circle of Lords were the leaders of the Lost Sith Tribe… well they had been lost. It wasn't until a few hundred years ago that they had been discovered after their crash landing on this planet.

This group consisted of the Grand Lord, seven High Lords, and thirteen other Lords. Every single last one of them were Sith, pure bred Sith from over the generations of their five millennia stay. To this day they lived amongst the native Keshiri; a human like species though much more attractive with their perfect bodies. Though some Sith took them on as lovers, not all did, leaving the Sith blood that ran through their veins pure and strong.

Plenty of Sith had left the planet to fulfill their destiny as rulers of the galaxy, though Kesh had become their home planet now and so others stayed behind. Kesh hadn't been strong on technology all those years ago so no one could leave. Only a few hundred years ago when Ship came, Sith could travel to other planets, gaining power of new technological devices.

The Circle of Lords would forever remain here on Kesh and so would the Sith that will take their place. In the glass chamber the echo of multiple live lightsabers rang in everyone's ears. All of them were red of course. In the highest seat made of glass and metal was the Grand Lord. His glowing crimson red blade pointed at the man standing in the center of the room. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

The man's eyes shifted to the door behind him and grinned. "Your Sith Sabers were strong but not strong enough. They didn't sense me coming in, just as you didn't, so taking them out by surprise wasn't too hard." The man spoke with a strong voice. Here he was in front of twenty-one different Sith with ignited blades and he wasn't afraid… or at least he did not show it. His red eyes shifted away from the side and back over to the Sith facing him. "I came here to acknowledge that it takes more than one Sith to rule the galaxy. I am not pure bred but I do follow the Sith path, embracing the dark side. I want an apprentice… and I wish to work with you all to take back the galaxy that belongs to us."

"We do not know you. How can we be sure that you are able to train one of our own Sith? For all we know you may only have the powers of an apprentice." The Grand Lord paused to examine the man. His short black hair was reflecting the color from the glowing blades. He had scars all over and a black glove on his right hand. It was probably to cover something up. A wound perhaps? "I'll ask again. What is your name?"

Laughing silently to himself the man shook his head. "My name? I have one. Though I do not wish to be called by that name anymore. I've taken a new name. And soon… I will want one that shall suit my rank. My name was Shawn, but my name is now Terek Hyven. For as long as I've lived I've fought against one particular Jedi, my… brother to be exact. We shared the same name so I've now changed mine. My brother has become a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. We are almost equal in strength, does that not prove of some worth of being a Sith Lord?"

One of the High Lords shook their head. "You can't expect us to believe you without proving it."

Terek ignited his blade and pointed it at the High Lord. "Oh I can prove it alright. I will take on any of you. One on one right now."

The High Lord laughed and turned to the Grand Lord. "What do you think? Shall we test his strength?"

He looked over at her and a grin passed his face. "We shall… but not here."

The Circle of Lords kept quiet all but the Grand Lord of course but it looked as if they were wishing to speak to each other. It wasn't unnatural, after all could he really be trusted?

"Terek Hyven, your challenge is accepted. You will be fighting one of the High Lords, Lady Yun."

The woman smiled. She was eager and excited; it had been a long time since she last fought someone. Her hair was of a light brown with a few gray streaks, making her look much wiser.

Everyone shut down their blades and sat back down. "We will be waiting in the courtyard of the Sith Temple tomorrow morning as the sun rises. You will need nothing more than your lightsaber."

Terek nodded and turned away from them. Slowly, a grim smile crept onto his face. He would not lose. To prove himself he just may have to kill her. If he wanted to rule over the galaxy he needed to do this… and to kill his so called brother.

Lady Yun waited until she was certain that the man had gone down the stone steps and out of hearing distance, and turned over to the Grand Lord. "Lord Xehn, what do you think of him?"

The Grand Lord did not look at her; he kept his eyes focused on the exit. "He has talent, I can sense that… but knowledge of our beliefs he lacks. If he beats you Lady Yun, he will be taught more knowledge rather than physical fighting."

"Is this a fight to the death my Lord?" She asked, keeping her nervousness from showing in the force.

"…I'm afraid so Lady Yun. The Force will decide your fate tomorrow. Do not worry, your life has not been for nothing."

"I know…" She sighed and closed her eyes, going into meditation. Her life was now on the line. Would the Circle of Lords have him replace her if she died? He was a stranger though… could he even be trusted? Theses answers she would never find out due to her situation.

The five Sith Sabers that had been killed on the way in were still lying on the floor. Apprentices had crowded around as other Sabers took on the job of cleaning up Terek's mess.

Some of the apprentices had started to cry as well. Perhaps they had been family. Oh well. It didn't matter to him whether they were family or not. He didn't care much about anyone other than himself.

One Sith Saber looked up at Terek as he walked by, giving him a hard glare.

Terek smiled at him. The smile was a bit awkward and the Sith Saber immediately turned away, getting back to the task at hand.

As he marched down the stone hallways, Apprentices and Tyros started to follow. They were cautious as well as curious beings. Terek stopped in his tracks. The Sith behind him stopped as well, all of them confused. Why had he stopped?

"Is there a reason why you are following me?" The tone of voice was as cold as ice on the planet Hoth. His head turned to look over his shoulder. "I doubt you all want to end up like the Sith Sabers back there."

A woman with red hair stepped out from the crowd to come face-to-face with Terek. She looked to be about nineteen years old. She wore the traditional black robe that everyone else seemed to be wearing as well. He seemed to blend in… other than the fact that these younglings were following him.

"I hope you realize that you just took my father away from me." She replied with the same bitter voice that Terek had used. "I already lost my mother but you had to come and take my father too!" She yelled this time, the hatred burned in her eyes.

"How would you like me to reunite you and your family by killing you?" Terek spat. "You wouldn't stand a chance. But perhaps a good fight would teach you a thing or two about talking to people like that."

"Maybe it is the other way around." She mumbled as a tear slid down the side of her face.

Terek snorted, clearly he had heard what she said. Younglings were such a pain. As he started to walk again a snap-hiss echoed off the bare stonewalls.

The woman had decided to come at him. She was pissed at the fact that he didn't care at all whether she just lost everything that mattered to her or not. A Sith was to be in control of their feelings not the other way around but she couldn't help herself.

The humming crimson red blade came towards his head but unexpectedly he dropped to the floor. His leg swept out knocking her down to the ground. She grunted from the impact but did a backward roll, placing her hands on the cold, rock solid floor and pushing off to get back on her feet.

"I'm not stupid woman. No one goes down that easily. Also, don't let your feelings take over; they will cloud your mind causing you to make the wrong choices, just like what happened here."

She stared at him with the same hating eyes as before. "You are not my master."

"Nor do I plan on being yours." He retorted. Terek glanced down at her blade. "No matter what I would not have gone down youngling. A Tyro, am I right? That's why you carry a training lightsaber.

The Tyro gritted her teeth together and continued to stare.

Sick of seeing her stare he looked at the crowd of younglings. "If you all want to see a real fight, come here in the morning. In the courtyard of the Sith Temple, the High Lord, Lady Yun and I will be fighting… to the death." He smirked as he paused for a moment to breathe. "A chance to see what really happens when a force sensitive goes head-to-head, using real lightsabers." His eyes drifted to the red haired woman.

The crowd of Sith started to whisper amongst themselves. Some were shocked that this was going to be happening, while others were excited for the event tomorrow. The red haired woman started to walk down the hall, looking into Terek's eyes as she passed him.

Terek allowed her to go. She did not need to be humiliated any more in front of her…her peers? She was older than pretty much everyone in the group other than himself of course. He guessed the reason that no one would take her as an apprentice was because of her attitude. Apparently they were looking for easy Sith to train. Terek rolled his eyes at the thought. A challenge would be nice wouldn't it? Maybe he should take her as an apprentice…

The sun still had a few hours or so until it would appear over the great mountains of this planet. The moon was still shining bright as it had for the past several hours. It was only a few hours into the morning so the moon still being bright and the sky being dark, was normal.

Kesh had a lot of mountains on it. The city was actually surrounded by them. At any time of day shadows would cast down on one part of the city, which was cool and relaxing. The Sith Temple had been built from the rock that came from the destruction of the Omen that crashed into the higher part of a mountain. The Temple had been crafted back when the Sith only had lightsabers and little energy weapons. Using these weapons they carved into the mountain, creating the Sith Temple in there with rocks they moved with the Force. The Sith Temple was built around the Omen to keep it protected.

In the courtyard of the Sith Temple figures of past Sith made of rock were set in several places. The terraces and spires that held the Temple up were black. The Temple was a beautiful sight but it was much more functional than dressed up.

Terek sat in the middle of the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of his opponent. Slowly, the darkness of outside the mountain was fading and the sun was arriving. It wouldn't be too long before it would begin.

Tyros, Apprentices, along with a few Sith Sabers began to arrive in the courtyard yet not a single Sith from the Circle of Lords had come. It was too early Terek guessed when he got up from meditating.

Standing near the front of the crowd was the red haired woman. Her arms were crossed and her yellow eyes were focused on Terek. She loathed him for what he did but she forgave him. Was it because she felt bad that he would be going against one of the strongest Sith on the planet? Well on the Council at the very least.

A few minutes had passed and out of boredom she checked her chrono. There was going to be at least another good five to ten standard minutes. Letting out a sigh she walked from the crowd and over to Terek.

Terek looked over to see her coming. She was an attractive woman but she had an attitude problem. Though she would learn. "It's nice to see you again." He said sarcastically.

The woman frowned. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for allowing my anger to take over me and attacking you. If I could take it back I would. Please forgive me." She kneeled before him, her head looking down at the ground.

Terek looked down at her. Her red hair was braided together into two separate ponytails. Closing his eyes he thought for a moment. If he was going to take the galaxy with the Sith he would have to change his attitude with them. If he was going to start anywhere it might as well be here. "You're forgiven."

She looked up into his red eyes and nodded. "Thank you sir. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Terek Hyven. I'm not officially part of the Sith Organization. But I soon will be when I kill Lady Yun." Terek couldn't help himself. Every time he thought about killing her, he smiled. He was certain he would win.

The Tyro gave a confused expression. "Why are you two going to be fighting anyways?"

He gave a small sigh in irritation but he made sure not to show his feelings in the force. "The Circle of Lords does not believe in my strength. I demanded a challenge to show that I was worthy of being a Sith Lord. Lady Yun was assigned to me by the Grand Lord to fight me this morning. If I kill her I will have shown that I have the strength to be a Sith Lord."

She nodded, showing that she had understood what he had just explained. The look on her face showed him that she wanted to know more but he shook his head. "I know you want to hear more… but not now." He set his hand on her shoulder as he walked by. He didn't feel that comfortable about being kinder to the Sith but he had to get used to it. In the end it would help him out in the future.

At the entrance several Uvak landed in the courtyard. They were a native species like the Keshiri, but they were not intelligent. The Uvak were like pets and they were the only way for people to travel on the planet, other than ships, but those were not used unless they were going off world. With wings the Uvak could travel anywhere on the planet. A great way to travel, and almost every Sith here on Kesh had one.

The Circle of Lords had arrived on the winged reptiles and were now making there way over to Terek. Lady Yun was at the Grand Lord's right side, looking calm and not at all nervous.

The Grand Lord, Xehn's face was emotionless. He gave a slight bow as he came close to Terek, and spoke. "I'm glad you came Terek Hyven. The winner of this challenge will be the one left standing. If you win, we will accept you as a Sith Lord. You may then take on an apprentice. If you die… you will have been nothing to us."

Terek grinned. "That's fine with me. Let's get this started."

Lady Yun looked up at the Grand Lord and nodded.

"Very well." The Circle of Lords moved their way back near the crowd. Enhancing his voice with the force the Grand Lord spoke over everyone else. "Let the fight begin!"

Both blades came to life in an instant. Both the traditional crimson red that every Sith carried. Terek dropped into the lightsaber combat form III, otherwise known as the aggression form. Lady Yun on the other hand dropped into the lightsaber combat form V, also known as the perseverance form. Both lightsaber forms were more offensive than defensive.

Confident and wanting to get this over with, Lady Yun decided to strike first. She held the lightsaber above her head with both hands and slashed upward in a vertical attack.

Terek held the hilt of his lightsaber with both hands too, pushing his blade up on a horizontal angle. The two blades clashed, creating a loud pop sound. Staring into her eyes of yellow, he pushed with all his strength.

Lady Yun felt the pressure getting to her and the blades were coming closer. She was old and losing her strength but she was certain she had enough to kill this man. Using the Force to enhance her strength she pushed back trying to take the lead.

Quickly deactivating the blade, Terek performed a sideways roll, moving out of the way before her lightsaber had the chance to slice him in two symmetrical pieces. Getting back to his feet he thumbed the red blade back to life and back flipped as Lady Yun tried to attack him with several vertical and horizontal sweeps.

The Sith Lady pressed forward, she was getting slightly tired from swinging her blade in each direction and not even landing a simple blade-to-blade hit. With each attack she crept closer and closer and with the last attack she came within an inch from his legs.

One last time, Terek did a back flip to get out of the way but as he came down he saw the blade coming. There would be no way to avoid it if he was just a normal person… but he wasn't. Using the Force he pushed her back with an enormous amount of strength.

The crowd was good at keeping silent but the expressions on their faces were a dead give away for whom they were rooting for. The woman with red hair kept a straight face. Perhaps she wasn't rooting for either of them. Oh well, the battle would be entertaining.

Lady Yun did several back rolls, trying as hard as she could to stop herself. It was when she got a few yards away from her opponent that she was able to stop. She was on her one knee and her lightsaber was placed in her right hand. This was definitely not going to be as easy as she hoped it would be.

Though not a master in this form like his 'brother', Terek was still efficient enough. Using the force to increase his speed, he raced forward and struck down on Lady Yun. She had already gotten to her feet and held her blade in the same position as his. The two blades were crisscrossing and cracklings as they were forced together. Terek removed one hand and used the force to make up for the missing strength enforced with his lightsaber. Now with his free hand he passed the force through his limbs and through his fingertips. Force Lightning shot out.

Having no choice, she had to break of the blade-to-blade combat. She moved her blade up in a defensive position. The Force Lightning shot back towards Terek. Both hands were forced to be on the lightsaber; she could barely keep her grip on the hilt with the amount of pressure the Lightning gave off.

The further the Lightning went the weaker it got, so Terek grinned as he raised his own blade with one hand. The Lightning was absorbed. As he moved forward the pressure on his one arm grew but it was nothing that he couldn't handle so he pressed on. The Force Lightning would bounce off his blade a little, but no more than a few inches.

As her opponent got closer, Lady Yun focused her force energy in her body. He was in the radius of her blast now. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to do it now. In an instant Terek was blown away by a Force Repulse.

Immediately, he used the Force to slow himself down by pushing with enough force against anything behind him. Though it was a nice attempt, Terek collided with an old Sith Statue. The Statue, despite it being almost five and a half millennia years old, stood standing, the rock didn't even crack. The impact of the hit affected him though, his vision was blurry and his head was bleeding.

Lady Yun was almost an equal but her style of lightsaber combat was not great when fighting him. Form V was used against multiple opponents at once, not one. The blows she would inflict were long and ranged rather than close. She was holding out though and that impressed Terek. He didn't think she would last this long against him. As she got closer he swept his legs out to trip her.

She wasn't as stupid as a simple Tyro or Apprentice. She jumped up and bashed him as hard as she could with the Force into the hard rock of the courtyard. Blood splashed up from the floor and onto her robes. Lady Yun knew she could just wash it later. The Force presence of her opponent had vanished. She had won, finally.

The crimson blades were still alive but it didn't matter if his was still on. Lady Yun held hers with one hand and came over top of him. She bent down to lift his head up by his hair. The moment her hand touched his soft black hair his presence came into existence again.

Terek quickly rolled so that he would be lying on his back. His lightsaber followed his movement in a wide arc, slicing Lady Yun two different pieces. Her expression was one of surprise, she hadn't seen this coming but maybe she should have. They all had known he could hide his presence in the Force from the day before. It was too late now though, she had been defeated.

Blood filled in her mouth and her blade shut down as it dropped to the floor. Terek's lightsaber crackled as blood hit the hot, glowing crystal that was his blade. "I deeply respect you Lady Yun. You fought with all you had and I could feel that. Your pride as a Sith is also strong, fighting for what you believe in. You have my respect, may you be one with the Force." Deactivating his own lightsaber he turned away.

Sith Sabers came onto the battlefield and started to clean up after Lady Yun. The crowd seemed to be in shock. Someone had killed one of the council members of their planet. Many started to depart, either wanting to get away or they had just wanted to leave since their entertainment of the day came to a finish.

The Grand Lord still had that expressionless face still, which was rather annoying to look at but Terek dealt with it. "Congratulations Terek Hyven. To be honest I thought you would have been killed, but it looks like you knew what you were doing."

The other Lords bowed to show respect towards him, and Terek smiled. "Thank you Grand Lord. Now as promised… I have the right to be a Sith Lord, yes?"

A slight frown seemed to edge its way onto the Grand Lord's face. "You have demonstrated that you do have the strength of a Sith Lord, we will have you learn the proper knowledge of our kind."

Seething within his mind Terek nodded. "Understood. I shall respect what the Grand Lord says."

"Very good… and you said you wished to have a new name, and an apprentice?" He asked.

"I do my Lord."

The Grand Lord pondered for a moment. Was he thinking of a way to turn that against him too, or was he coming up with something that they could do for him? Terek was not very pleased with what was going on so far but maybe things would turn out just fine. "Darth… Mord. Darth Mord shall be the name you go by. Hopefully that is to your satisfaction, for that is the best you will receive from me."

Darth… Mord? What did Mord even mean? Oh well. It was a name at least and it had a nice ring to it. He could certainly get used to it.

"Mord, choose an apprentice, and when you have gained our knowledge they shall be yours."

So things had worked out for him. Mord was greatly satisfied with the way the Grand Lord worked things. But who would be a good apprentice for him? He didn't want someone so young that they would just get in the way. The crowd was made up of younglings and all seemed to be small and pathetic. He could not waste too much time on this matter.

Just as he began to turn back to the Grand Lord to ask for more time to think about it, the red haired woman came across his view. It was perfect! She was about his age but only off by a few years, and she was not as small as the other Tyros. She could certainly be held back for a month or two.

"What about her?" He asked the Grand Lord, pointing in her direction.

She was completely oblivious to them. She was leaving the courtyard on her own Uvak, or rather it had been owned by her father.

"Ah. She is a difficult one. But if it is her that you wish to instruct so be it." He paused for a moment to watch her leave. "Meet us back in the glass chamber tomorrow. We will be sending you to Nar Shaddaa before we begin to teach you. We will brief you on your mission in the morning."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

JEDI STARFIGHTER, OUTER RIM

PRESENT DAY

The galaxy was a dangerous place to live in. There always seemed to be a war going on at some point or another. Why couldn't everyone just get along and accept one another for which they really were? Was it that hard?

Of course it was. The Jedi and Sith could never get along. Their different ways of acting on things would forever separate them. The Sith were for ruling the galaxy and training in what the Jedi called 'the dark side of the Force', while the Jedi would train in 'the light side'.

The stars were like streaks of white lights as the Jedi Starfighter passed them by. A Jedi Master, also known as Shawn Hyven, was on route to the planet Dagobah. His purpose was to track down a new Sith Lord that seemed to have arisen from out of nowhere. That same Sith Lord, had captured his sister for a Hutt…

It would be better if this new Sith Lord was taken care of before he teamed up with others, or grew to be more powerful and much more experienced. Without opening his closed eyes, he spoke to his astromech droid, Arnine-Teen. "So how much longer until we arrive at our destination?"

The Jedi starfighter had a small screen near the upper left of the control board. The screen would translate anything that Arnine-Teen would tell him. The astromech responded with a rather boring rhythm to it. Could he even get bored? The screen displayed the translation anyways. "We should be arriving to Dagobah in about one standard hour."

Shawn let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes to look out of the viewport. It was still the same old boring white streaks of light that were there when he jumped into hyperspace from Coruscant. "Arnine-Teen, could we go over what we know about this Sith Lord?" He asked. It would be a good idea to study his upcoming opponent.

This time the little tune that came from the little red and black astromech droid was more enthusiastic. "Certainly sir. What is it that you want to know?"

Moving in his seat, trying to get comfortable, he rubbed his forehead in an attempt to think of something. "Umm… could you go over what happened on Nar Shaddaa?" Nar Shaddaa was said to be the first place that the Sith Lord had first appeared.

The droid didn't seem to respond for a long moment. Perhaps it was taking some time to go through all of his memory. Arnine-Teen hadn't gotten a memory wipe since… well since ever. The entire time the two have been working together, nothing had been done to his memory unit. Arnine-Teen was fine just the way he was. He wasn't the only one who didn't give his astromech memory wipes. There were plenty of people who liked their droids just the way they were built, and were.

"The first time that the Sith Lord, known as Darth Mord, was seen on Nar Shaddaa was three standard months ago. For reasons no one can explain, a Jedi attacked civilians. Some say it was a powerful mind-trick and that the Jedi was too weak to not be affected by it. Either way, Darth Mord intervened and killed the Jedi. He saved the civilians and he was seen as a hero… or at least to the few of them.

Afterwards the Sith Lord had given a short speech to everyone. He claimed that the Jedi were crazy and that they were slowly turning crazy. Many people, who had witnessed the accident with the now dead Jedi, seemed to agree with him. Nar Shaddaa has become more and more divided, riots spreading ever since he came. The planet can't choose who they think they should follow; the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi or the Sith."

There was no way he could keep back a sigh of annoyance. If this Darth Mord character was allowed to run loose around the galaxy, the whole place would be in a bigger mess than before, which would most likely cause a whole lot of casualties. But would it end with him in control of the galaxy alongside the Sith? It seemed possible. The Sith weren't in small numbers like they had been before in the past. Things were a lot more complicated now with them running around.

Laying his head back he began to think of his family. His little baby boy, Luke and his lovely wife, Mary along with his little sister Christi and her wookie companion Z. He loved them all and to come after this new Sith Lord was dangerous. He could die here and what would that leave his family? A quick thought of his son being fatherless popped into his mind. He shook slightly for the thought upset him a lot more than many things that were possible to happen.

His breathing was increasing to the negative thoughts but quickly he calmed down. There was no way that this new Sith Lord could defeat him. Could he really be this powerful? Even if he did die because of this new Lord, it wasn't like they knew who his family was… they would at least be safe and sooner or later the Order would take him down.

Shawn snorted. _Yeah, sooner or later...knowing the order probably later._ The Jedi Order was a great group of force-sensitive but they were so… so _slow._ They council are a democratic group and so majority rules. Deciding what to do on a matter would take forever! Darth Mord or any other being could cause more and more chaos across the galaxy by the time they came to a conclusion. He would have to try his hardest here to finish Mord off before things would get out of hand.

Right before he could continue his thoughts on the situation coming before him, his little red and black astromech interrupted his thoughts with a question. "May I ask what is funny?"

So Arnine-Teen had caught onto that? Well… no point in lying to a droid… It didn't really matter what he would say… so why not speak the truth? "I kind of think that the way the Order works is rather funny. They are really slow at coming to a solution to a problem. Look at their past, it exists there too. For the longest of time the Order has been like this… probably since the beginning. I just… don't think it should take so long… especially when it comes down to fallen Jedi. Do you know how long it took them to do something about Jacen Solo? And what about Anakin Skywalker? Well… there was no debate on that. Anakin had already turned into Vader and order 66 was executed… so the Order was wiped out before anything could be done about it." He paused for a moment and let out a huge sigh. "It makes me wonder how the Order could possibly stay intact for so long after it was rebuilt."

The droid kept silent for a moment. Was he trying to figure out what to say in response?

A few more moments passed by and finally the silence was broken. "That is a very interesting opinion you have there. It is possible that what you say is rather true, but sadly nothing can be done about it. The Jedi Order is a democratic group and democracies are always slow."

It made sense… but still. Democracies were so slow… how could anything get done? Couldn't anyone else see how ineffective it was? He wanted to show others his opinion… but it wasn't the kind to be shared. If the Order were in fact an Autocracy… things would be done so much faster. If it weren't for the slow inefficient speed of the Order, the Sith would have never sprang up like they did. But it wasn't good for the Order since it was only fair if everyone got to say his or her opinion. If only he could share his without people being upset with him.

Arnine-Teen interrupted him once again. "Before we arrive sir, I would like to say that it was nice working with you."

Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise. Had he no faith in him? No… could he even have feelings like that? But still… the thought of him saying such a thing caught him by surprise. "What? Do you think I am going to die?"

The response that followed was one that sounded somewhat nervous. The two of them had been close for many years now so it wasn't too hard to tell the difference between the musical tones that Arnine-Teen would communicate to him with. "I am sorry to say that there is a lot more information on you than there is on him. You have a record, sir… Darth Mord does not."

That response was not one he had wanted to hear… He knew very well that there was a lot of information on himself… but he had hoped that the Sith would not pick up on any of it. Ha. As if. Though this Sith may be new to the galaxy, it didn't mean he was an idiot. Mord could know that he was coming for him and that meant he could have already gone to get information.

He took a deep breath. Sometimes he felt as if the Force was betraying him… but he knew better than that. This was fate. The Force was directing things in the order of which they must be. He just hoped that this was not going to be the end of his life. Things had seemed to turn around for him these past few years, ever since he became a Jedi.

"It was nice to have been able to work with you too, Arnine-Teen." He said in a very calm voice. He was ready for death if it were to come. But he would be doing his best to avoid that option.

DAGOBAH, OUTER RIM TERRITORIES

The whole planet was rather depressing. It was misty, swampy, filthy dirty, dark, and very quiet. Despite all of those things, it was a perfect place to hide. It was a good choice for the little Jedi Master Yoda. He deserved to live in a dirt hole.

Crouching, two fingers; the index and middle of the left hand, touched the cold damp ground. It was a rather muddy… maybe landing in this area wasn't such a grand idea.

The brown haired man stood back up to full height. He wore dark robes and had a gloved hand. It was to cover an injury he had received when he had gotten into a fight with his brother, Master Shawn Hyven of the Jedi Order.

As he turned around his red eyes caught immediate sight of his ship and crewmembers that had been assigned to keep his ship in check. He walked towards the battleship. It was a plain silver color, nothing at all special. The hull was curved and at the sides were two huge engines that almost reached up to the front of the hull to the very back. The ramp to gain access aboard was already down, and was located underneath it, around the middle.

At his own pace, he made his way up the ramp. Terek was not going to be defeated by Shawn. He had seen him in the Force, coming straight for him. It was only a matter of time before they would cross paths again anyhow. Was he coming because of what he had done to his sister on Tatooine not too long ago? Or was it for some other reason? Nonetheless his brother would have to be killed. It was always to be like this. Their lives were based on killing each other. Neither could truly be free to do as they please until the other had died.

Of course he wouldn't kill his brother right away. He would want to make him suffer, to make him _snap_. Yes, to see his brother embrace darkness before his death…that would be the ultimate victory. Darkness would win in the end, just as it had plenty of times before.

His damaged hand dropped down to his belt and pulled off the comm. link. A simple push of his thumb and the comm. unit was turned on. He placed it just a few inches from his mouth and spoke into it. "Is everything in place?"

A young female voice came back in return. "Yes, sir. Everything is ready for the Master Jedi's visit."

Terek grinned happily. Things would hopefully go according to plan. "Good work. Have your team come back to camp."

"Yes, s-" Her voice was cut off when he switched the comm. link off. He didn't really need to hear what else she had to say.

This encounter would be rather entertaining… at least for him it would be. He had learned a lot from the Circle of Lords and so making his plan succeed would be a lot easier than what it should. Eagerness began to radiate off of him. He wanted to start the fun soon… though he knew he would have to wait. It was important to be patient, and in order for his apprentice to learn it, he would have to show it. That meant even when she wasn't in visual sight.

Quickly, the door to the cockpit slid open. A young male about the age of seventeen, sat in the pilot's seat. The moment Terek had entered the room; he stood up giving him a little salute. "Lord Mord, I've finished preparing your ship."

"Where did you set my escape co-ordinates to?" Terek asked bluntly.

The boy seemed to be rather nervous. Where could he have possibly set that would make him feel as such? "I set it so you would end up going to Myrkr… in the Outer Rim." Oh. That was why… Myrkr? Was this kid a complete moron? It was a very stupid place to send him in the case of an emergency evacuation. He'd be powerless… or was that the whole idea? No matter. In the case that he was followed whether it be a Sith or Jedi, they too would be powerless. It may have had a bad side to it but at least there was some factor that put this in his favor… sort of.

"I know where the planet is, boy. I'm not an idiot. I know a lot more than you probably think I do. And for whatever reason you chose this planet, I do hope it was for the choice I am thinking of at the moment… otherwise you just might find yourself laying face first in the ground." He smiled and moved back out of the cockpit.

Terek had no desire to speak with the boy. He had things to attend to anyways, and he would be glad when the boy left. Would it kill to have to set some decent co-ordinates? He would like to live after all. Myrkr would be dangerous for him… all because of the stupid kriffing creatures that inhabited the place.

Out of everyone from the camp, no one was wandering around, they had all gathered in two separate lines next to the ramp. As Terek descended the ramp he glanced at each group. "Everyone is here now, correct?"

Heads turned from side to side as they had all tried to figure out the answer to the question. "Yes sir. All but the boy."

Terek rolled his eyes. "Well I know where he is. The brat is still in the cockpit of my ship."

"Would you like me to go get him?" One of them asked.

Of course he wanted the boy out of his ship! He didn't want to look at him any longer. He would be happy when all of these annoying people would leave… which would be any moment. "Yes, yes. Wouldn't want to leave him here now would we?"

Terek took in a deep breath and continued on without the now two absent personnel. "Master Jedi, Shawn Hyven will arrive here any minute now. A very psychotic Jedi, whom is seeking to kill me, along with anyone else who he may come across in the process. For this reason I am letting you all be deported back to our stardestroyer. I will take on this issue, even if it kills me."

Most people exchanged glances with confused faces. "But sir… Strength lies in numbers."

Terek grinned. "That may be true, but the extent of his power exceeds your abilities… even with all of you put together. I'm simply saving many lives in a possible exchange for one."

The boy and the soldier came down the ramp, getting into line. As everyone gave a salute in respect to their leader, the two joined in confused. Someone would end up filling them in. "Now, all of you go. He'll be here before you know it."

All of them formed into a crowd… it almost looked like a mob of some sort. The ship that was only a few hundred feet away from Terek's had its ramp lower for access. Terek would soon be alone to get ready for a battle. He knew it would come down to such when they finally met up. This time though, it would be Shawn who would be the one attacking him rather than countering.

He just hoped that his plan would work out. He wanted to see Shawn suffer, and if he didn't after this than perhaps he would have to hire a bounty hunter to just kill him.

ORBITING DAGOBAH, JEDI STARFIGHTER

The planet below was a rather dark green color, probably due to the numerous swamps and trees that were there. It had taken many, many long hours to get here… but this should be worth it in the end. A Sith Lord would go down and that would push the Jedi one step closer to ridding the evil of the Sith out of this galaxy… though so much more could be done.

Shawn started to adjust the controls and settings on his starfighter, getting ready to go head on into the atmosphere. But… something didn't feel right.

Arnine-Teen quickly jumped in with the answer to his feelings. "Sir, there is a vessel on the move. It's rising out of the atmosphere."

Immediately his eyes darted to the glass that kept him from the cold, dark and deadly space that surrounded the ship. The droid had been right, there was a ship coming up into space. Was Darth Mord trying to escape? Using the Force, he examined the ship. None of them were force-sensitive. So… did that mean that he was being abandoned?

"We're going to continue our way down there. I have reason to believe that he is still down there." Shawn said; his eyes focused on the other ship. Would they attack him? "While I get us down, I'd like you to make sure if they bring their weapons online that you let me know."

Arnine-Teen whistled a positive little tune that was easy to understand. No translator would be of need for figuring out what he had said.

Inside the massive vessel's cockpit, a small group was rushing with the controls and operations of the ship. Someone yelled out, "Jedi starfighter in range!"

The person in charge of the weapons quickly looked over to the pilot. "What do we do? Should we shoot him down?" His voice was a bit shaky but at the same time his expression remained calm.

"No. We leave him to Darth Mord like we were instructed. If he wants to deal with him than so be it." The room fell into silence. With a huge sigh the pilot sighed. "When co-ordinates are set get us into hyperspace."

The ship slowly broke through the atmosphere, and as it did Arnine-Teen updated Shawn on what the situation was. "Sir, the other vessel has departed through hyperspace."

So they weren't going to attack… were they instructed not to? If that was the case… Mord already knew that he was here. "Thanks Arnine."

Arnine didn't bother to respond, not that Shawn had really expected him to. The droid didn't have to talk if it didn't want to.

If Darth Mord really knew that he was here then that meant he was pretty confident on taking on a Jedi Master. Were all Sith so stupid? Well… some of them for sure. Back in the day before he was a Jedi he too was kind of… stupid. Reckless… and stubborn – though he was still stubborn to this day – and a lot of other things that were rather negative.

Further and further down they went, heading right into the tall trees. It was quite foggy down here, but then again it matched everything else. "Before we end up landing, Arnine… could you run a scan for any human life-forms around?"

A small device that looked like a satellite dish, extended out of a secret compartment inside of the droid. It sat on top of his head as it spun around, scanning the area as far as it could.

Moments passed by, and they slowly moved around the surface of the planet. How long could this possibly take? If he was on the move, they may never end up crossing paths.

"Sir, I have detected a human life-form. One hundred forty-six meters to the west." Arnine-Teen informed him, rather nervously. Was the droid afraid?

Taking in a deep breath he nodded. "Alright. Thank you Arnine. Let's head over there."

"Yes, sir…"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The area was completely empty of life. According to Arnine's sensors, a human life form should have been here. This was rather strange. Where did Darth Mord go? And how did he trick a droid's sensors? It wasn't like he could sense him in the Force very well… the dark side had tainted the planet.

"Arnine, run another test for human life, other than myself." Shawn commanded as he jumped out of the cockpit of his Jedi starfighter. He examined everything around him with a quick glance. Mord could be hiding… and that is probably what he was doing. That kriffing nerf-herder… Why hide? If he were made to rule the galaxy then he wouldn't hide from his opponent.

The small satellite dish on the top of the droid's head spun around, looking within the farthest radius it could. "Sir, I think that he might have left. My sensors do not pick up on any human life forms other than yourself."

Great. This was probably some Force technique. It was useful but in this case annoying. He would have to be extra careful for now. At least until he found out where that stupid Sith Lord was hiding. Slowly he closed his eyes and concentrated in the Force. It would be hard to find his presence through the dark taint of the planet, but it was possible to find him. The Jedi Master just hoped that he wasn't hiding in the Force and that he found no point in hiding while in a taint as such.

Only a few moments had passed before Arnine squealed. The droid had obviously found something and it was close by. Shawn's eyes shot open and looked in the direction where he could finally sense a presence.

Up above him was Darth Mord. He was descending from the near top of one of the trees. His dark robes had hid himself well, though that didn't explain the issue with Arnine's sensors. As he came closer to the ground he used the force to lessen the impact it would have on his body. "I see you came like I had foreseen." The Dark Lord said in a cold voice.

The dark figure was on one knee only a few meters away from him. His eyes were a red color and he wore a hood, which hid his entire face in shadow. "Of course I did. I have some business with you that needs taken care of."

The Sith Lord laughed. "Aww. Is my brother mad at me for doing so many things to you in the past?" He shook his head. "You know that you can't kill me, Shawn. Just as you can't kill anyone else in our family."

In a split second the lightsaber jumped from Shawn's belt and into his hand. "Our family?" He yelled out. "We don't share a family! I don't even know you!" The hilt pointed towards Mord, and a blue blade shot out to its full length. Humming, the blue blade created a glow around it and it echoed throughout the forests of the planet. It was a dead giveaway if you were trying to be sneaky.

"Do you not realize?" Darth Mord asked as he got up to his full height. "Do you not realize who I really am?" His hands moved up to his hood slowly removed it from his head.

The figure behind the shadows was so obvious. The red eyes, the dark clothing that looked iexactly/i the same as _his_. And now that he saw his face, style of hair, and now noticed the black glove on his hand… everything came together. "You're my evil half. Darth Mord is Dark Shawn?"

Snorting, the Sith shook his head. "No. I didn't like that name anymore. My real name is Terek Hyven. It's unique and it's not the same as 'Shawn'." He seemed to spit out the name. "Dark Shawn is a name that a youngling would come up with."

"Ugh! I don't care about your name! I've had enough of you. I'm going to kill you." His expression was very serious and his tone dark.

Terek grabbed his own lightsaber manually and activated the blade. It was a crimson red, the traditional Sith color for a blade. "I suppose we can't talk it over." He grinned. This is what he wanted, and everything was going according to plan.

"As if I'd talk anything over with you!" He yelled while pushing from out of his spot. His blue blade moved in a blur, much like the streaks of light that were the stars seen when in hyperspace. As soon as he was in striking distance, he moved the blade in a vertical stroke, aiming for his chest.

Holding the hilt with both hands, the red glowing blade rose up from its master's side, smacking against the blue. They would not pause just yet. Both blades drew away from each other only to ram right into the other again.

Annoyed, the Jedi flipped up and over Terek, attacking with speeds no ordinary being could move at. But lucky for Terek, he too was no ordinary person. They were both force-sensitive, and so he brought up his blade, defending each blow that came his way. When the Jedi attacked from behind, the red blade caught the deadly weapon before it could touch him.

Quickly, spinning on his heels, he swung the blade in a horizontal arc, fast enough to catch another fierce attack made by the Jedi. "Don't think I will lose to your pathetic little Jedi tactics." He said through his teeth while pushing the hilt of his saber to try and overcome the saber-lock that he was now stuck in.

"Who said that I only do things the Jedi way? I've still got a bit of darkness in me." He replied, putting out the same amount of strength that his opponent seemed to. He wasn't going to win with his lightsaber skills… but maybe he'd do better with the Force. It was worth a try he guessed. In an instant he deactivated his lightsaber a ducked out of the way of the speeding red blade.

The move had taken Terek by complete surprise. It was reckless but, he _had_ managed to dodge his attack. After just recovering from the event, he went to strike the Jedi down while his lightsaber was still deactivated. Though it seemed he was too slow… The Jedi had extended his arm and hit him with a powerful blast with the force.

As his brother flew back, Shawn got back up to full height and chased after him, igniting the blue blade while he came closer. Terek had hit against the rough surface of a tall, yet old and moldy tree. Bark flew off of it, while the surface of the tree behind him cracked. The blue blade came inches away from the dark lord's head before it was forced to stop.

Blue lightning was firing out from his fingertips, smacking against the burning hot blade. "You seem to forget, Shawn!" He yelled out over the crackling and grunts that came from them both. "I have so much power over the dark side!"

Shawn snorted and lifted his leg up. It made him lose some balance but he managed to keep himself standing. With a quick and smooth movement of his leg, he kicked Terek in the head. "I… don't care." He panted, as the lightning stopped. "You were stupid… to use that… at close range."

Moving the hilt of the glowing weapon up to his opposing shoulder, he stared down at his brother. He appeared to be knocked out. The grasp of his blade tightened as the bad memories flowed into his mind. He ihad/i to be killed. His arm moved down diagonally to strike Terek at the shoulder blade.

Before a hit had made its way through, his eyes widened in surprise. The Sith had faked unconsciousness, the blue lightning landing a direct hit.

"I am no idiot. Do you really think I could go down so easily brother?" Terek laughed and sent the Jedi Master flying, screaming in pain.

There was not a lot of room here on Dagobah. There were trees in every direction that you turned. Using force lightning on the Jedi had caused him to fly back into a tree himself. Slowly he moved closer and closer with that odd grin of his. "No escaping this now Shawn. You'd be good as dead right about now. But… I have other plans for you."

His response was hard to comprehend but Terek managed to decipher it. "Ieeah... ahhh! hateee… youuahhh!" The Jedi couldn't help but continuously yell out in pain. Being electrocuted was not easy on him. He had lost touch with the force for the time being when in this state.

The three bolts of lightning that came from Terek's gloved hand subsided. He no longer had two of his fingers after the last fight he had gotten into with Shawn, and that caused him to lose the full ability of force lightning. That same-gloved hand moved up into the air and called upon the force, performing force push.

After a split second, the force push slammed against the Jedi's head into the tree behind him. Everything seemed to black out, all noise vanishing along with all feeling. The force lightning had stopped though, that much was certain.

The area around him was pitch dark. For some reason he was standing, though to what he remembered, he had been knocked out cold. Was he standing because he was leaning up against something? Or was Terek using the force to keep him in place? No… he moved his left hand up and touched the side of his face.

He could feel the texture of his skin, and if he had been leaning up against something he would have felt it. Was he possessed? After a moment he simply laughed to himself. Possessed? Possessed by what? The force? It didn't seem too likely, but it could be possible. And… if that were the case, where was he exactly?

Before he had time to think on the questions he had, a female voice ran through his head. It was somewhat sweet as she first began to talk. "Jacen…" There was a few seconds of silence until her voice ran again. This time is was more demanding, and ordering than before. "Jacen… kill them."

Two people appeared from out of nowhere in front of him. They appeared to be a woman and a young child. The gender wasn't clearly visible to him… their faces were covered in shadow. "Kill them and embrace your destiny as a Sith Lord."

Shawn's right hand started to move up towards his left shoulder. His hand held onto the hilt of a lit lightsaber. His eyes were widened in surprise. He wasn't controlling himself! It was that woman! This had to be some sort of force move! He would never harm an innocent woman and child! Especially not to become a kriffing Sith Lord! He wasn't even Jacen, so why was he the one being controlled here?

In a swift motion the blade swung down, and just before it struck either of them, the face of his only child and lovely wife lit up. Terror was clearly on her face while Luke cried. Shawn wanted this to stop… he wasn't in control… but it was too late if something could have been done. The blade sliced through, killing both of them.

Shawn's eyes opened in an instant, full of pain, sadness and anger. "No!!!!" His voice screamed out with sorrow, even though what had happened was only a dream. He scanned the area and started to calm down, realizing what was really going on. He tried to move his arm up to wipe away the few tears that were sliding down the sides of his face, but was surprised when he couldn't.

His head and eyes jerked down to his arms. He had been tied with some sort of metal chain. By using the force to enhance his strength, he tried to break out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break through. Just what kind of metal was this? Pulling at the chains some more he cursed under his breathe. It was doing him no good. He was stuck in what seemed to be some sort of chair… made of metal. He could only assume it was of the same type..

"Those chains are made of beskar. They are nearly indestructible and the metal is quite rare. Your lightsaber wouldn't even break through them." Terek pointed to the hilt lying on the ground only a few feet away from his feet. "Go ahead and try if you'd like. You won't get out no matter how hard you try."

Terek had been totally oblivious to him. Why didn't he notice him? It was probably because he was panicking and freaking out due to his _dream_. He simply fixed him with a hard glare before turning his attention to his lightsaber on the ground. There was no way that he could kill him by using the force to use the blade. He had to be moving, or he'd be dead.

As he started to focus on the hilt, to bring it towards him, he had a sudden thought. What if this was some sort of trap? But there was nothing in the force that told him there was any danger. He stopped looking at the hilt and set his gaze on his brother. "What do you want?"

His brother just grinned and shook his head. "You know what I want… your death." The voice was dark and cold.

Shawn ignored the tone in his voice. He didn't need to fear it, nor could he be. He was too used to the tone from the past encounters with the Sith. "Then why not do it now?" His own voice rather irritated.

The Lord started to pace back and forth. "Because I want to make you suffer. If it weren't for my longing of torture, you would be dead."

"And you plan on doing this how?" He snorted in amusement. There wasn't much that really would cause him to suffer.

Terek rolled his eyes. "Don't think I don't know my own brother. I know your weaknesses… " He ended up moving away, going to leave him alone, stuck in the beskar chains.

Quickly he started to squirm, in hopes of breaking himself free of these 'indestructible' chains. "Leaving me by myself is no way to make me suffer. Apparently you don't know me." His voice was strained as he was putting all effort into trying to get out of this position.

There was silence, and Terek was probably long gone by now. Cursing under his breath, he closed his eyes trying to meditate. He had no idea what to do next and so he allowed himself to be open to the force. Hopefully the force has something to offer him… otherwise he was as good as dead.

It felt like hours passed as he sat there meditating. The force had offered him nothing to help him. As his eyes opened, a dark robed figure started to walk toward him; there was something in his arms as well.

All of the physical features were that of his brother, Terek. Of course… who _else_ could it be? No one lives on this planet, or at least that is what he had assumed. The only person that he knew that lived here was Master Yoda.

Whatever was resting in the Sith's arms was covered up, but it was showing signs of life. "It would have taken much longer to get my hands on this…" His one hand that was not needed to hold up whatever was in his hands, grabbed the sheet that covered it. "I'm going to enjoy your pain." The sheet slipped off, and Shawn's eyes widened in surprise.

Tears found their way to Shawn's face. "L-Luke…" His voice cracked. How was he able to get a hold of his son? His mind and heart were racing, he couldn't think clearly. "Please… don't harm him." More tears flowed. "He's an innocent child!" He yelled.

Luke's eyes opened up to see his father's face. His little arms reached out, wanting to go to him. He cooed and continued to try and reach for him, only slightly getting frustrated. All he wanted was to see his daddy and something was holding him back. Though not once did he look back, afraid that his daddy would disappear if he looked away.

Terek shook his head. "I am afraid it is too late. My soldiers did not go through just anything to get him. They had to put up a good fight."

Luke's body started to float in the air, his face turning red. "Your son will die… and then I will kill you."

"Let him go!" Shawn cried out. "Just kill me! Kill me and let him live!" The chains started to rattle as he tried to break out again.

The Sith ignored his pleas and tightened his grip in the force and there was a loud crack. "That didn't take much effort…" He grinned.

Sitting there in the chair motionless, his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't think anymore, it was like everything just stopped. His son… his _only_ son had just been murdered in front on him, and he couldn't do anything.

Terek laughed and let the body hit the ground below, motionless. "I think I'll be leaving you here. You'll end up dying on your own." He said, spinning around and walking away.

Lifting his gaze from the small innocent body on the ground, Shawn closed his eyes for a moment. He was regaining his senses and he was now breathing heavily. "I'm going to kill you…" He began to mumble. As he began to repeat himself he opened his eyes, revealing a sickening orange-yellowish mixture. "I will kill you!" He yelled out, thrashing about in his seat.

He was completely ignored, Terek was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as he walked away from him. Something in the force jerked at him, and he looked down at his chains. To his surprise he could _see_ the weak points of the beskar chains in the force.

By using the force, he called his lightsaber to him. The hilt spun vertically towards the chains, continuously increasing speed. Once the hilt hit the weak spot, the chain shattered into several different pieces. Why hadn't he been able to do this before? Whatever the reason, he was glad. A second chance was what he had been given. This time he would not fail in killing his brother… Terek _would_ die. He wasn't too far away; after all he had only been walking.

Shawn kneeled down on the damp ground and picked up his son's lifeless body. Revenge was clearly set on his mind, hatred burning in his eyes. After all that Terek had done to him in the past, he had pushed him to the very edge. Luke resting in his left arm, Shawn grabbed the comm. unit with his right hand, thumbing it on. "Arnine are you there?"

Almost immediately the astromech droid responded with a fast series of beeps and whistles. But they had been ignored. "Listen to me for a moment. Locate Darth Mord's ship and shoot him down. By all means do _not_ let him escape!" He thumbed the comm. link off and returned it to his belt. His orange-yellowish eyes shifted to his lightsaber lying on the ground a few meters away. Using the force it flew into his left hand.

A voice rang in his head; it was the same one from his dream. "_I can see it was a mistake to pick you. Go on. You are a servant to your emotions, not a master to them._"

Not moving a single muscle, he began to chew over those words. _A servant_? He began to realize what was going on here. For the time he had been a Jedi he was taught to let go of his emotions. Though he couldn't help but keep some such as happiness and compassion. But now he was allowing those emotions he had tossed away to gain control of him. It was disappointing… especially for a Master. He couldn't kill Terek out of anger and revenge… he had to do it for the galaxy.

No… that wasn't helping him at all. He couldn't not feel angry and hatred towards his brother. That kriffing monster had murdered his only son! How would anyone, including the Jedi, hold his or her feelings back? He knew that he wasn't able to and just this once… he would use those feelings to give himself strength to kill Terek. It wouldn't be out of just revenge but to bring some peace and justice to the galaxy they lived in.

Shawn closed his eyes and let the force flow through him. It felt so strong… so _different_ than what he had remembered. He pushed those thoughts away and thumbed the lightsaber to life. The blue blade rising from the hilt that rested in his left hand.

His little boy was wrapped up in a blanket and it had seemed like Luke was sleeping… but the truth was killing him on the inside. What kind of person would kill a child? What kind of galaxy was this when your children weren't even safe? He had to make things right… but how?

Quickly shaking his head he started to run after Terek. He was wasting too much time thinking while his brother was getting away. In an effort to catch up with him, Shawn used the force to enhance his speed. If he were still walking then maybe catching up wouldn't take too long. If things went bad Arnine had better take care of the problem. They could not afford for the Sith Lord to escape.


	4. Chapter 3

Walking through the dark, Terek came closer and closer to his ship. His plan had succeeded and now all he had to worry about was the petty Jedi Council and it's headmaster. He doubted they would be as much of a threat… to him at least. There was plenty of other Sith in the galaxy to keep them busy.  
Shawn would soon either be killed by the creatures that inhabited the planet, or starve to death. Either way, he was clearly out of the picture… though maybe… for some reason he couldn't help but feel _bad _for him.  
Quickly, the feeling was pushed from his mind. Why should he even care? His brother was a threat, and he had little care for anyone. All he wanted was to take the galaxy and have his own share to govern over. The Sith were the rightful rulers, and with them the galaxy would soon fall back into their hands.  
Extending his hand out, he pushed some dark green bushes out of the way. His ship rested there, engines already booted up and ready to go. He knew that taking care of the Jedi would be no problem and so when he had come back to his ship he prepped it for take off.  
In the distance there was the sound of another ship. Probably that stupid astromech droid… the one he had left to rust before. Another minor thing, he would get rid of before he left this forsaken planet. A grin crawled onto his face as the ramp to his ship lowered.  
The droid swooped overhead and took a few shots at Terek and his ship. The right side took a bad hit, causing a small explosion. Angered, Terek cussed out, dodging each bolt that came near him. "Minor problem to a very annoying one…" He mumbled when the starfighter disappeared behind the trees. He knew it was going to come back around though.  
Just as he was about to run towards the entrance of his ship, the hum of a lightsaber made him twirl around. The Jedi had managed to escape from those chains! But how was that even possible! A lightsaber would never be able to slice through beskar metal!  
The blue blade came down in a vertical slash while he was still in shock. Just as the tip of the blade came down to strike him, he dropped to the ground and rolled away from the insane Jedi.  
Looking up to his face, he noticed that Shawn had the eyes of a Sith. It drove a bit of fear into him, yet at the same time it amused him. He had corrupted his brother so easily, which made him wonder if all masters had something that could make them this way.  
That information would have to be looked into later, in the case that he wanted to have more fun… but for now he had a very pissed off father whom lusted for his blood to be spread across the ground in which they were on. Coming to a stop, Terek started to get up off of the cold, dirty ground, thinking he had a safe distance to do so.  
As his eyes moved up, he was surprised to see a fist coming right at him. It wasn't far away either… as a matter of fact… how the kriff had he been able to get so close to him in so little time? He had been given no time to move, and the fist collided with his jaw. Blood flew out, catching the Jedi's face that would now scar Terek for the rest of his life. Never before had his brother had such an expression, and never had he been so very close to dying.  
Luke had been strapped to the back of his father so the body wouldn't get in any worse condition than it was. Without a second of waiting, the Jedi kicked him in the chest as hard as he could, sending Terek flying backwards.  
No words needed to be spoken from either of them. It was clear from their expressions. Shawn's eyes gave off pure anger and hatred from him, creating that sickening yellowish color to his pupils. It was obvious how much he lusted for his death. As for himself, he was afraid… for once in his life he actually feared the Jedi. What had he done? The revelation came quickly. There was nothing he could do now, he had to escape or die.  
The hum of the blade echoed throughout the area. It was very silent, but it wasn't abnormal. After all, no one lived here. This planet was just a ball of filth. It seemed that Shawn knew he was afraid. Why else would he be walking towards him instead of running? It just drove more and more fear into Terek. Suddenly he understood… he was _playing_ with him, why didn't he see it before? If he were trying, he'd be dead after he had gotten up moments ago.  
His eyes darted from side-to-side. He crawled backwards, trying to distance himself from his killer while looking for something that would distract him long enough for him to make a break for it. It wasn't like a simple throw of a rock would do much to keep him from coming closer. He would just bat them away with the force or with his lightsaber.  
Time was running out with each second that passed. Sweat began to slip down the side of his face. As he continued to look, he spotted Luke. Grinning, he called upon the force and took a hold of the small lifeless baby. Slowly, he departed from his fathers back.  
Shawn spun around, feeling that Luke had slipped off. He growled when he noticed that the force had taken him. Terek grinned in amusement and tossed the poor child up in the air, away from him and the ship.  
Immediately, the Jedi cussed and ran after his child, throwing something out his hand. Terek decided to ignore whatever it was he had tossed. He had to get out of here, now. He scrambled to his feet and went as fast as he could to his ship. He hadn't noticed before, how much blood was on his face from simply being punched, when he saw part of his reflection in the metal that shielded the ship's insides.

"Luke!" Shawn cried out, trying to catch up with his son's body. Pushing harder, he could feel major pain in his legs. "_That's right. You can only accept it. Some misfortunes you can prevent, and you will. But others... sometimes all you can do is embrace the pain._" That male voice rang in his head again. Was he supposed to ignore the pain or use it? He was confused but attempted to do what the voice said to.  
Interesting enough, he started to run faster than he had before, even if it was only a small difference. The pain wasn't going to slow him down. Using the force, he jumped up and snatched Luke from the air, as he came back down.  
Tears swelled up in his eyes looking back down into his son's face. Terek was going to get away with this for now… but Shawn had no intentions on letting it go. He was going to go after him, right away. No breaks, no matter what. His brother had to die!  
The comm. unit that was clipped to his belt shot up into his free hand. Using his thumb he turned it on, speaking to it. "Arnine forget about Darth Mord for the moment. I need you to pick us up. Follow the signal here." He said, placing it back onto his belt, ignoring anything that the droid might be trying to say.  
Up in the sky he could see a vessel. Terek had gotten away… Unable to help himself, Shawn sank to his knees and started to cry silently with Luke in his arms. He was blazing in anger and sorrow. Why did this have to happen to him? He just wished that he had a normal life with Mary and Luke. He wished that there was no war, and he wished Terek never even existed. _That_ wish would come true, that was for certain.  
Several moments seemed to pass as he waited for the droid to find them. Luke was wrapped in his little cute, blue blanket, lying in his arms. Without even noticing, Arnine had landed a few meters away from him. It wasn't until he made a loud squealing noise that Shawn looked up at him.  
His glare was angry and cold, clearly telling the droid, 'Leave me alone… or I'll destroy you'. The cylinder head just turned to look the other way, probably unable to continue looking at him.  
He couldn't just stay here on the ground. It was his duty to go after the killer and _kill_ him. Eyes now closed, he rose to his feet and walked over to the Jedi Starfighter. The cockpit was already open, and so he leaped into it, using the force for assistance.  
Luke was seated in between his father's legs, and the hatch above them slowly closed. The two were now sealed inside, safe to go into space. "Arnine, I set a tracker on Darth Mord's ship… follow it." The tone in his voice was rather emotionless but had a hint of darkness in it.  
"Right away sir." A translation in the cockpit rolled across the screen. The poor little droid was unsure what had happened to its owner but he was curious as to what he had brought with them. He knew better than to ask now while his owner was still in such a bad mood. He would ask afterwards. In the meantime he was following orders.  
"Do you know where he is going?" Shawn asked.  
Arnine kept silent for a moment, trying to rush a few more calculations. "He's going to Myrkr in the Inner Rim Territories."  
Myrkr? Had he heard that correctly? Terek was going to _Myrkr_? That was insane! He'd be cut off from the force, with beasts that liked to hunt force-sensitive of any sort. They would have to rely on normal skills to live through that… that would prove to be somewhat difficult.  
Gritting his teeth he nodded. "Alright. Follow him there. I'm not going to let him get away." His yellow eyes stared out into the sky that turned darker and darker as they made their way off the planet and into space.

THIRTY-SIX STANDARD HOURS LATER  
JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

In the meditation chamber, it was completely silent. No one was permitted to chat in here for it would disturb everyone else. Though it was rare for Students and Masters alike to be found in the chamber late at night when most were sleeping or out on missions. But tonight was an exception, or so it seemed.  
The Grand Master of the Jedi Order was deep in concentration. Hovering in place above the cold, stone flooring. His back faced the window to keep the busy lights from interrupting him as he meditated. At least the walls were soundproof.  
The Force, which made up everything living thing in the universe, was calling him, telling him something. He focused on its message. Whatever it was felt dark... but very familiar. It felt like the presence of a Jedi Master that had been sent out on a mission to Dagobah, about a week ago. Master Shawn Hyven. His presence dark, cold, filled with pain, anger, hatred, and sorrow. Something had happened on his mission. But it was impossible to tell.  
Using the Force, he tried reaching out to the Master, but something murky and even darker blocked his path. He could no longer feel Master Hyven in the Force… just that very unfamiliar presence that seemed powerful and tainted in the dark side.  
What could this mean? Was the Master now lost to the war? A prisoner to some unknown Sith, possibly an equivalent of himself, the Grand Master? There were many things, but he hoped that the dark side had not consumed the Master. He was a very loyal Jedi, and he was glad to have him on the Order's side.  
The strength of the dark side increased, causing the Grand Master to withdraw quickly. Never before had he felt something like that. Or at least he'd never been in a situation like this.  
Opening his eyes, he slowly got back to his feet, no longer able to feel the Jedi spread throughout the galaxy. What he did feel though, was another Master making their way down the hall. By the feel of their presence, it was Kenara Swen'gar, one of the newer Masters on the council.  
Kenara quickly entered the room, only showing a brief surprise to see that the Grand Master was already waiting for her arrival. The female bothan smiled gently and gave a small bow before speaking.  
"Master Incuvel," She addressed him, though it was out of respect rather than an indication of whom she had been talking to. After all he was the only one in the room, other than herself. "We recently got a message from Master Hyven. I thought you might want to look at it."  
Incuvel closed his eyes for a few short seconds. So Master Hyven wasn't a prisoner of war. If he were the one sending the message, would he not be free? Quite possible, but then again there was that chance that he was being forced. There was only one way to find out, but he had only wished that the entire council could view this so they could discuss whatever it may be. For the time being he would view this now. This could be taken up with the rest of the council in the morning.  
"Go ahead and play it Kenara." He said calmly, watching as an astromech droid rolled into the room. It wasn't abnormal. Most messages that Shawn sent were received by an astromech droid in the temple.  
Rolling in front of the Grand Master, the holo-projector began to start up, beginning a visual message as the droid came to a stop. "_Master Mendrix Incuvel, and the rest of the Jedi Council," He paused and drew in a deep breathe. "I'm sorry to say that I have failed my mission." His voice was filled with sorrow, and a hint of anger. It was easy to tell that he was trying to cover it, but his mind was too busy to do it well.  
"Despite my failure, I have tracked down Darth Mord. I am currently following him to Myrkr and I can't come back to the temple or Coruscant just yet." His eyes moved from their current position to his complete right. "I must do this. The force is telling me that this is something I must do myself. And so I must surrender myself to the force and do what it asks of me, for the good of the galaxy. May the force be with you all._"  
The image faded, leaving the room in a sudden silence. Mendrix didn't like the way Master Hyven never looked directly into the holo. It made him think that he was hiding something from them.  
"Where was this sent from?" He asked, his eyes still focused on where the holo had been projecting.  
"Corellia." She answered almost immediately.  
So he hadn't been that far from home. He had made a quick stop to send his message, and now he was probably already on his way to Myrkr.  
Mendrix sighed, making his way over to the door, stopping just at the Bothan's side for a brief moment. "Thank you, Kenara. Please be ready for a council meeting within the next few hours. This will be important." After his last few words he began to walk out of the room.  
Kenara twirled around, facing the Grand Master's back. She stared at him, somewhat tilting her head. "I'll be waiting for everyone then." She said, following him out, with the astromech droid close behind her. She was always one to be early, never wanting to miss something because she might come in late, or because something had been said just before everyone got there.  
She glanced down at the astromech making sure that it was still there. The feeling she had gotten from the Grand Master was that the message inside of it was important for the upcoming meeting.  
Several hours had passed, almost twelve standard hours to be exact. It seemed as though getting all of the council to regroup was a bigger task than expected. Everyone had either gone out on missions of peace, having to get some Jedi Knights to take over in their absence, while others had returned home to their families for a little while. But like Kenara, some were here in the temple, easily meeting up together with the others.  
Once everyone had been seated, Mendrix carefully glanced at each and every one of them. "I'm sorry to pull you all away from your tasks. But this is important." He said apologetically.  
No one bothered to say anything, waiting for him to continue and get to the point of this meeting. Curiosity and eagerness filled the entire room. Wondering what could possibly be going on.  
Clearing his throat, he began to speak of the situation. "As all of you know, we sent Master Hyven to seek and eliminate Darth Mord," Some faces dropped when he mentioned this. Everyone knew of the war with the Sith, but calling in a meeting due to a death was hardly necessary. Things needed to be done, and this was war. Death happened, even to Jedi.  
Before he could continue, one of the Masters looked Mendrix right in the eyes with his own black eyes. "Did you really bring us here to update us on his mission?" The Master was a Sullustan. Completely hairless with big, round ears that hardly seemed human. His facial jowls were much bigger than what someone would normally see.  
Mendrix smiled gently and shook his head. "Not entirely. There is another issue which I'm sure ties into this that concerns Hyven." Stopping there he turned to Kenara, motioning her to bring forth the astromech droid. "This droid has a recorded message, one that seems somewhat troubling to me. Please watch carefully, I'd like to see what you all think of this."  
The little droid began to show the hologram, repeating what was shown to the Grand Master a few hours earlier. Some of the council members leaned forward in their chairs to get a better look at the small image, while others just sat quietly back in their chairs, content with their view.  
After the image faded, the room was completely silent as the masters contemplated on what they had just seen. Mendrix sat patiently, waiting for his peers to open up and voice their opinions. He didn't have to wait too long; a female Cerean broke the silence almost immediately. The Cerean species was also one that looked human; the major difference was their tall tapering heads that held a large brain that enabled them to focus on more than one task at a time. Another difference was that they had a second heart, but other than their heads, there are no other physical differences between them and humans.  
"Master, the only thing I can say is that the way he spoke was unusual. He seemed to have been trying to mask his feelings but you could see it. You could _see_ that something was wrong. He says that he failed his task but why the anger in his tone? There certainly is something that he's hiding from us that troubles him dearly."  
Mendrix nodded and looked around the room at all the others to see that they too agreed with this. "Did anyone see anything else that they'd like to point out to the rest of us?"  
No one else offered up anything, and all was silent for a period of time. Getting up to his feet, the Grand Master sighed. "This meeting is finished. Thank you all for your time, and may the force be with you. Kenara, please stay here for a minute. I need to speak with you."  
When the room was cleared of the other masters, Kenara moved closer to Mendrix. "Yes Master?" She asked, unable to keep the curiousity out of her tone.  
He simply smiled and made a gesture towards the door. "Please, walk with me."  
The two walked out of the council chambers, and into the giant hallways that made up the Jedi Temple. Mendrix lead them both towards the great hall, that way their conversation would end up being more private. The great hall was one of the most busiest and noisiest places in the entire temple… usually. Going there would mean that it would be much harder for anyone to eavesdrop.  
The moment they arrived, they did not stop walking, but almost immediately the Grand Master began to speak loud enough for only her to hear. "I realize that Master Hyven is chasing Darth Mord, but something, as we all know now, is wrong. I think it would be best if we kept a careful eye on him, maybe we will find out what is going on."  
Kenara nodded, and allowed him to continue, wondering why he hadn't brought this up at the meeting.  
"I know how well your tracking skills are and I would like for you to use them to find Hyven, make sure that he is okay. Don't make him aware of you though. I feel something in the force.." He closed his eyes, as if he were trying to remember exactly what the force had tried to tell him. "and it doesn't feel good at all, that much I can tell."  
She glanced over at him and didn't say anything for a moment. ".. You want me to spy on one of our own?" She asked, completely shocked with what he was asking of her.  
They both came to a stop, Mendrix turning around to face her. "Yes. That's exactly what I need you to do." He said in a softer voice that she could scarcely hear him. "We do not know if he is captured by Darth Mord or a group of other Sith. Just before seeing that message I had could feel him in the force, wrapped tightly in a dark presence. There is a possibility that he may be held captive and the message was simply a distraction," Abruptly he stopped. In his eyes she could tell that he was thinking of the worst outcome, one he simply refused to believe. "Or he is now consumed by the dark side."  
Kenara nodded, understanding what she had to do. "It could be something else, but we won't find that out until I locate him. I'll do my best master, and I'll keep in touch with you personally." She knew she couldn't be in contact with the temple for this matter. There was a reason why this hadn't been told in front of the other masters, so contacting Mendrix personally would be the best option.  
"Thank you, Kenara and may the force be with you." He respectfully bowed and walked away at a somewhat fast pace. Maybe something urgent had come up that required his attention. No matter, she now had a task and she needed to get right on it. But first a quick stop to her room to gather her things and probably hop into the refresher.


End file.
